parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Duelist Detective Part 17 - "We'll Set The Trap Off Now!"
(Back at Pitch's lair, the record is still playing, but Jaden still has made no attempt to free everyone.) *Record: ...is through So although it hurts (Kairi, who now has her backpack on her back, is pushing at the end, to no avail.) *Record: I'll try to smile As I say Goodbye so soon And isn't this... *Jesse/Dawson: Jaden? (Jaden groans) Jaden! *Jaden/Basil: Oh, how could I have been so blind? *Jesse/Dawson: We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us! We have to- *Jaden/Basil: Pitch's proved he's more clever than I. (scoffs) He would never have walked into such an obvious trap. *Jesse/Dawson: Oh pull yourself together! You can stop that villain! Why- (Jesse suddenly looks over to the record, which is skipping. Over Pitch's continued "''so long", Jesse continues to try and knock some sense into Jaden.) *Jesse/Dawson: Jaden! The record! *Jaden/Basil: Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwitted! *Jesse/Dawson: Oh, Jaden, please! *Jaden/Basil: Beaten! Duped! Made a fool of! Oh, ridiculed! Belittled! (''By now, Jesse is getting angry.) *Jesse/Dawson: That's enough! (The record fixes itself, only to have the introduction from "Donkey Kong (1981 video game)" play. Luckily, after a short period of time, the song continues.) (Jesse cringes at the mistake he made. But time is running out...) *Jesse/Dawson: Dash it all, Jaden! The queen's in danger! Kairi's counting on us. We're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. Well, I know you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we set it off now and be done with it! (He pouts.) *Record: We know by now That time knows how to fly (Jaden gives a weak chuckle.) *Jaden/Basil: "Set it off now." (This gives him an idea.) *Jaden/Basil: Set it... off... now? Ye...Yeah! (laughs) Yes! We'll... We'll set the trap off now! (Jaden grins maniacally, but Jesse is horrified that his suggestion was actually taken.) *Jesse/Dawson: Taran! Wait! I didn't mean that we ought- (The song has ended, and the ball is on its way. Back in his true form, Jaden quickly forms a plan.) *Jaden/Basil: The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle...(mumbling)...dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion (more mumbling) and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium...Jesse, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!! (The ball is getting closer. Jesse is ready, but terrified at what may be suicide.) *Jaden/Basil: Get ready, Jesse! (Jesse can barely muffle his panicked fear.) *Jaden/Basil: Steady... (Kairi is still pushing at the end.) *Jaden/Basil: Now! (As Jesse yells, they hit the trigger, saved from the metal switch by the ball that was stopped just between their heads.) (The vibration loosens one of the pegs, which ricochets towards the gun, causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow, which instead of being aimed at Jaden and Jesse, flies towards the axe, cutting off the head. The blade falls lengthwise, slicing through the ropes and trap, effectively freeing them. The anvil falls seconds later, missing them both.) (The force of the anvil hitting the ground rattles Kairi's capsule, loosening its end and sending her flying through the air.) (As Jesse leans heavily against the anvil, Jaden sheds his sailor costume and puts his deerstalker cap back on. He puts one arm around Jesse and holds the other out in the air.) *Jaden/Basil: Thank you, Jesse. (Kairi lands right in Jaden's open arm, and he brings the two of them close.) *Jaden/Basil: Smile, everyone! (The camera goes off, capturing Jaden's brilliant smile and Kairi and Jesse's stunned expressions.) Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts